It's Easier If You Don't Say Things Like That
by Mustaches
Summary: Haruka and Takane are forced to think of their futures. / Harutaka, one-shot.


**Take this before I get sucked into the Kotori event that's going to start tomorrow.**

**Also! I wrote this under the assumption that Takane and Haruka are third-years, or at least they're **_**going **_**to be in the following year. So yeah, come join me in this ride of third-year emotional pain because **_**honestly**_**…**

**Real talk though, what happened to my writing…? I think I just completely butchered them because of that. (And heck yeah I only skimmed through this so please point out any mistakes!)**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

"Career forms…?"

"Aren't you a little late, sensei?" Takane's eyes glance over the paper, the questions already _boring _her to death – that, or she didn't really feel like those questions _mattered _to her. She had two plans: to win the lottery or to hit it big in the gaming industry or whatever. Those were her only hopes, anyway. "The other classes got these _ages _ago."

"Haha, oh really?" If Kenjirou were an animated character, there'd be sweat drops near his head, his hesitation radiating off him in the most obvious of ways possible. "Well, better late than sorry, right?"

"What's this for, sensei?" Haruka's voice echoed in the following silence, curious yet a little…restrained. There's something that signals _distance _in his question, but he's wearing his usual smile and bright eyes. Really, that much eases Takane's worry, but still…

"Oh, right!" Kenjirou takes his own look at his own copy before pushing his glasses up in the most pretentious way possible, a (slightly evil looking) grin spreading on his lips. "You basically answer these questions, and I'll take a look over them later on! We'll discuss your future and career options from there."

"Future…?"

"Would you _look _at the time!" Kenjirou's motions spiraled into a hectic daze right after, perhaps a bit too fast for the two of them to follow. First he's at his desk, next he's holding files in his hands, and finally he's at the door, waving at his students and saying, "I have something important to do, so just work on this until I get back!"

"I can't _believe _him. At this rate, we'll get _anything _done." Takane stole a glance at the boy next to her – who was calmly scratching away at the paper given to him, seeming to have _no _trouble at all – before she looks down at the first question on her own form.

"'What are your plans after high school?'" She scoffs, although there's a twinge of fear that makes itself known to her. "Hmph, as if someone like _me _would know."

She can't help it. There's one more look taken towards the boy direction, and she can't stop the jealous feeling forming inside of her as he continues to write. How can this guy live with such certainty, considering his condition and all? Really, it's admirable, but it's scary, too.

And what was _she _doing with her life?

* * *

"Takane! Haruka!"

A familiar high-pitched voice rings through the hallways, and the two of them look up at the direction it came from. From there, they find a red scarf waving in the background, a cheerful girl's smile shining in front of them. Behind her was a much _calmer _boy – or Takane's sworn (loser) enemy, at least.

"Oh, Ayano! And Shintaro!" Haruka's lips form a smile in an instant, matching Ayano's as the two younger students approached them. It just so happened that Takane and Haruka's school day had ended, and they were _just _about to leave until the two of them showed up.

Right, Ayano and Shintaro's middle school ended a few minutes earlier than theirs, so they were probably waiting outside! Ah, nice going, Takane.

"You won't _believe _it!" Ayano's voice hints her breathlessness, and she holds up a paper with a gold stamp. "We both passed the entrance exams!"

"That's great!" Takane's own voice sounds _happy_. Sure it's a little forced, but hey, it was up until recently had Takane had an actual _girl _friend, one that she _genuinely _enjoyed being around with. "Looks like you'll be our juniors next year, huh?"

"Really, it's a miracle Ayano managed to scrape by." And _there _goes the "optimistic" Shintaro. His own glaring eyes go up against Takane's, and a staring contest ensues as he continues talking. "A fifty-_two_. She _barely _made it."

"H – hey!" That's when Ayano butts in, cheeks puffing as a rather weird reaction. "You guys helped me study for it, and that's why I got most of the questions! So really, it's thanks to you guys that I can go to this school!"

"Well, you have to pass the final exams, too. Don't get _too _excited."

"Don't be mean, Shintaro!"

Amidst the laughter and friendly bantering, Takane's eyes drift towards the boy next to her. He's smiling, even _chuckling _a bit, but he's so _quiet_. There's _something _bothering him, and that's something Takane was _sure _of.

But what, exactly?

* * *

"Can you believe it, Takane?" There's a hint of wonder in his voice, and it somehow acts as a magnet, drawing Takane's attention to the (obviously taller) boy. Although…the words he says sound like they were picked out _carefully_, something Haruka never bothered with. "They passed! They really passed! I was so worried for both of them!"

"Eh, I was more worried for Ayano," she replies, her eyes taking a roll at his childish words. "Well, the upcoming year's going to be busy."

A walk home – that's what this whole endeavor's been. After all, the school day they just had was rather hectic. Much to her dismay, it kept Takane on her feet, but it was a _good _kind of hectic. How else was she supposed to exert her tsundere-like features and get a dose of minimal exercise?

As soon as she willed herself to look up at the boy once more, she noticed a much _darker _atmosphere, the shimmer in his eyes completely disappearing.

"Haruka – ?"

"We're…really graduating soon, huh? We won't be in the same classroom anymore, too."

"H – hey! Stop saying that!" Her voice lacks its normal sting, her arms flailing in an attempt to make the situation a bit lighter. "We'll worry about this later! Let's get home for now."

And then a sudden movement – he clutches her back and brings her close to him, hugging her with the tightest grip possible. It's a gesture that _startles _the girl, and he could probably feel the heat emitting from her face and hands and _everywhere _as she reluctantly hugs him back.

"I want to be friends just a bit longer…" There's a strained sound in his voice, and as she hears his breathing via his chest (oh god, just how close _was _she to him?!), she can't stop the tears welling up in her eyes. "I want to be with you guys for as long as I can. I'm not the strongest, but I – "

"Shut up!" Her fists hit his body as lightly as possible, and she pushes away, revealing the tears that had slowly came to be. These were _terribly _sad things to think of, especially coming from _Haruka_. So _this _was the source of his rather odd mood today, and she couldn't _take it_. "Don't say things like that! I'm stuck with you, whether you like it or not! And as far as I know, I'm not letting you go that easily!"

Oh no, those were _awkward _words to say. Cheeks turning red, she looks at anything _but _Haruka, the humiliation rising to its peak. Before she could hide her face with her hands, a hand of his clutches one of them, the other keeping her in the bear hug he had made earlier.

"Hey, Takane, crying doesn't really suit you." His voice sounds _choked_, and when she finally got the dignity to look at his (stupid yet beautiful) face, she found that warm smile of his that comforted her through thick and thin, shining eyes showing a hint of his own tears. "Ah, but thanks for that, Takane! I won't let you go easily, either!"

What follows after is silence, but Takane's voice soon breaks it.

"Haruka?"

"Yeah?"

"This is _embarrassing_."


End file.
